Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to wireless power transmission systems for powering and/or charging of remote devices and more particularly to transmitters of wireless power signals.
Description of Related Art
As is known, integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of products including, but certainly not limited to, portable electronic devices, computers, computer networking equipment, home entertainment, automotive controls and features, and home appliances. As is also known, integrated circuits include a plurality of circuits in a very small space to perform one or more fixed or programmable functions.
Power management can be an important consideration for electronic devices, particularly for mobile devices that operate from limited battery power. Wired chargers require access to electrical power outlets and limit the mobility of the device during charging and may not be practical in hazardous environments. Wireless power systems operate by the transmission of electrical power from a power source to a consuming device without using conductors. In operation, electrical power is transmitted via electromagnetic fields across an intervening space to one or more receiving devices, where it is converted to electric power for charging or operating such a receiving device or its host.